


New Gods

by BabyMilk



Category: Original Work, demonology - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blasphemy, Desert, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Paimon is obnoxious af, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but nothing like that actually happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two beautiful strangers happen to wander into Aliah's desert camp, out of the goodness of his heart he offers assistance for the travelers.....</p><p>but what will his good service cost him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Gomory and Paimon are the names of two demons from the infernal I am very fond of
> 
> I will try and update this regularly   
> hope you enjoy!!

travel was slow, Gomory nearly found himself dozing off to the bouncing rhythm of his camel more than once. His brother Paimon strides beside him, his camel just as prideful and distinguished as Paimon himself. His steed was saddled with fine jewels and luxury carpets along its humps to ensure maximum comfort.   
Gomory had a more humble looking camel, old and worn the wrinkly beast hardly tolerated a reign let alone sparkling accessories.   
Neither young men had spoken in quite some time, Gomory himself was much more shy, and by the look of the fading sunlight they should stop for camp soon.  
"Pai- "   
"silence." Paimon interrupted harshly, coal dusted eyes staring firmly forward "there's a small community up ahead. be patient." Gomory kept his mouth closed, effectively scolded. Paimon always had such amazing perception and sight, of both things far away and in the future. Gomory never questioned his judgement. 

The stars littered the sky, Gomory distracted counting each sparkling dot when Paimon announced they would soon be taking camp.   
small flickers of light illuminated several tents of various sizes, organized in a large circle around a small cooking area.   
Paimons camel was the first to touch inhabited soil. The camp members whispered amongst themselves, stealing glances at the strangers. 

"are they women?"

"they look foreign."

"maybe they're royalty?"

An old man approached them, stocky and dark skinned, a scraggly black beard lining his round jaw, "do you need shelter? food?" he took notice of their lack of supplies, and Gomory couldn't help but think the old man was kind, caring about the wellbeing if two nomads who could very easily murder and ransack his entire company.   
"yes, if we could partake." Paimon answered for them both, his chest puffed and proud as always. He takes an assisting hand and descends his flashy camel, Gomory doing the same not too long after.   
"This is my son, Aliah. he will care for you." Aliah was a bit darker than his father, tall and beautiful. Gomory smiled shyly, struggling his veil across his nose to hide his stricken grin and rosary cheeks.   
Paimon was the first to present the top of hos hand, waiting for the expected kiss. It took an awkward, silent moment for Aliah to understand and press a smooch to Paimons arrogant hand. He seemed unsatisfied but Gomory could barely contain his giggles when he received a kiss on his hand, Aliah smiling charmingly at him again.  
Gomory was glad they chose this camp to rest.

TBC


End file.
